Marauders
by GodlessSavior
Summary: A new group of mutants. they all have had troubled pasts and look to each other for support. this is the story of all of those mutants. Prequal to upcoming story Chapter: Unity. read and review. please send me mutants that i can use in my story. i need re
1. Canon

Marauders

Chapter 1: Canon

By Son of the Specter 992

"I can't go to school mom." I was getting persistent.

"And why's that Josh?"

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt someone again"

"Oh come on josh, that was just a freak accident. You don't really think that you're a mutant do you?"

My name is Josh Leib. I am 14 years old and have just recently discovered that I am a mutant. In school I am constantly picked on and beat up on a regular basis. Two days ago it finally happened. The bullies were picking me up in order to dunk my head in the toilet again when a blast just exploded from my hand and blew up the toilet. The bigger kids dropped me and ran.

I was left alone in the bathroom staring at what used to be a toilet. I got so scared that I got up and ran. I got home and locked all of the doors. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. That was when the idea hit me. For ten years I have been abused, attacked, hit, ridiculed, and made fun of. If these powers were real then I could get my vengeance.

I went into the back yard and set up ten piles of cans. I concentrated on my hands and they began to glow. I clenched my fists. It was working; I could feel the energy flowing through me. I aimed my knuckles at two of the piles and focused all of the built up energy out of them.

A stream of energy burst out of my hands. I closed my eyes in fear. I felt the energy flow stop and opened my eyes. The cans in the center two piles were nothing but shattered aluminum. I was satisfied; my revenge was set in stone. For once in my life, I couldn't wait for school.

(To be continued in chapter: Unity)

AN: how did you like it? I would love mutants to add to the marauders. Read, Review, and if you have any characters whether they be mutant, normal, bird, plane, or even frog (and I do NOT mean Toad!) please send me a profile of them with power, name, nickname, and background. Family isn't necessary but if you think that it is good for me to know, put it in.


	2. Wolf

Marauders

Chapter 2: Wolf

By Son of the specter 992

"Can you sense him Radar?"

"Not yet Wolf, we're best off leaving this one."

"No, I can feel his anger, his hatred, he's one of us. I can sense it."

My name is Wolf. I'm the current leader of the Marauders. We are a group of mutants who have been slapped in the face by life. Some of us are like the Morlocks and are deformed by our mutant DNA. Some have never had a good childhood, but I am the only one who had almost been killed.

We fight for justice. We have associated ourselves with the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and the Morlocks. My crew consists of many other unfortunates like Radar, who can locate anybody through radar like objects sticking out of the back of his hands and tell if they are human or mutant. Fist, he can create giants energy fists with enhanced strength. There is also Chameleon who possesses invisibility, Shade who can travel through shadows and squid with the ability to shoot razor sharp tentacles from his arms.

I on the other hand can create ice needles from my fingers. They are so cold that not even the sun can melt them. I needed to find this new ally and get to him before the brother hood did.

I turned to psych and told him to form a mental link with the mutant.

"Tell him to go to the abandoned mansion on Cherry St. We will meet him there."

Psych was one of the more powerful telekinetic and a very powerful telepath but he was also mute so he communicated via telepathy.

got it boss. 

We arrived at the mansion. We sat in the parlor lying in wait.

(to be continued in Chapter: Unity)


	3. Rog

Marauders

Chapter 3: Rog

By Son of the Specter 992

AN: Hi, first I would like to thank A-Rog for the character that this chapter is about. I also want to thank Tigeress Moon for next chapter's character but for now, let's all read about a green haired boy who blows stuff up! YAY!

My name is Alex Roger. I am 20 years old and on the road. I get money to survive by playing my guitar in restaurants, on open mike night, and sometimes, when I need to, on the streets. I broke my leg when I was twelve, and above all, I'm a mutant.

My powers have caused me nothing but trouble. When I was 18 my songs won me the heart of the most beautiful girl in college and the object of my affection. We were a happy couple. We were invited to the senior's prom and were even voted king and queen of prom night. That was the night that my life changed for the worse.

I got back to my dorm and as usual, there were a couple of messages. The Hockey team called me to ask me to join the team again, I quit after my leg was broken when the goalie smashed it with his stick in anger. The second message was what changed me.

The police called to tell me that there was an explosion at my house. Neither of my parents survived. I was devastated. I sat down at my desk and cried. I went to pick up the phone to reserve a plane ticket to Buffalo. I touched the phone and it blew up. I was startled. I looked in the mirror and was taken by surprise. My long brown hair had turned green.

That was the first sign of my powers. I found that if I wore gloves that nothing would blow up. This worked well until my girlfriend got involved. One day during lunch, she asked me about my gloves and my hair. She pretty much figured out about me being a mutant. She took off my gloves.

All of my stored up power let loose and explosions filled the room. Only three people died, Shelly's best friends. That was the last time she directly spoke to me. It wasn't long before the police arrived at the scene. I went quietly and the trial came pretty quickly.

As almost all mutants accused of crimes, I was found guilty. I was sentenced to 50 years in prison but involvement of the Human Mutant Association, only spent 3 months. I was released with a pair of gloves, my guitar, and a wallet. I started my journey there. I knew that no college would want a mutant as it's student.

(To be continued in the story Chapter: Unity)

AN: thanks again A-Rog. Don't worry, Rog will meet up with Wolf and the others soon but you have to learn to walk before you can run and I have to finish this story before I start on the next. Up next, lions and tigers and girls? Oh my, a girl who turns into a tiger. Up next on Marauders.


	4. Amber

Marauders

Chapter 4: Amber

By Son of the Specter 992

AN: this chapter is all thanks to Tigeress Moon. Thank you very much, thank you very much, that's the nicest thing that everyone's ever done for me… I don't like that song very much. Sorry for making you suffer through it. But here's your mutant.

My name is Amber-Dawn Parrish. Anyone who meets me and accepts my powers calls me Amber. I am a mutant. I am 19 years old and on my own. I live with my mom and my little brother but neither of them could understand the situation that I am in. My powers include healing, empathy, and turning into a large white tiger.

I am no longer a virgin. The night that I discovered my powers was the night that I was attacked. Actually, that's not entirely true. My empathy had been developing since I was a baby. On my 18th birthday, it exploded and I learned the truth of what my friends really felt about me. They were bored of me and tired of me. I withdrew from the world.

One day, while walking home from drama club, I was pulled into an alley way and raped. The more I struggled, the worse it got. Eventually I got to the point where I exploded. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see in color. The men pulled out switch-blades and attacked me. They slashed me in an X shape on my back. I was surprised and confused. Why were they slashing me? Did they not want to leave any witnesses?

They ran away and I walked into the light. And found a small puddle. I looked inside of it and was shocked. What I saw was not my face. Looking back at me was a fully grown white tiger.

'turn back' I though to myself. 'turn back. Turn back. Turn back."

As though the gods had heard me, my tiger paws slowly turned to human. I could feel the tiger's mind fusing with mine.

As soon as I got home I ran to the backyard. I concentrated on the tiger's mind. I could feel my mind and skin melting to the tiger's will. I was one with the tiger.

I transformed back and went up to the shower. I felt dirty, violated, and powerful. I wanted to wash away all of the rape. I looked in the mirror and saw it. On my back was a tattoo. The head of a tiger.

(To be continued in chapter: Unity)

Tigeress Moon, thank you very much (no I am not starting that dumb ass song again). This chapter was a great peace of work. I apologize if you don't like the portrayal of your character. Please tell me and I will try to change it.

SotS992.


	5. Drip

Marauders

Chapter 5: Drip

By Son of the Specter 992

AN: I've written about rape, death, deformed peoples, and bullying. Time for a story about an orphan. YAY!... I mean sooooo saaaad. I OWN NOTHING!

My name is Drip. I have no real name. My mother died during child birth and my father left while she was pregnant. I am only 9 years old and am living on my own in an abandoned building on Houston Street. I am a mutant. I was placed in this building so that I wouldn't hurt any of the other kids at the orphanage.

When I was 6 I discovered my powers. I can melt my body into an endless supply of water. Although I melt back when I am hit, it is still very painful. I lived at a catholic orphanage. Every night the nuns would whip me for being the "spawn of the devil". Try having immense pain with no marks to prove anything and get them fired.

One day I just snapped and drowned one of the nuns. Instead of having me arrested. They sent me to this house that I live in now. There was a rumor that a group of mutants with troubled paths were in town. I decided to join them.

I snuck out of my building and turned my arm into liquid. I imitated Spiderman and swung on the lampposts by holding onto them while stretching my liquid arms.

I eventually found them and they instantly let me join. I finally belonged.

AN: I know, a very short story but I was kind of in a rush. Plus I couldn't wait to write my next chapter. Read and Review. Please, I'm kind of desperate for new marauders so please, send me some.


	6. Glider

Marauders

Chapter 6: Glider

By Son of the Specter 992

Flying through the air on a cool night like this feels amazing. The wind under my wings, the breeze blowing passed my face, my hair rustling in the cool autumn breeze, and not a cares in the world. I know what your thinking, "This kid is crazy, humans can't fly." And you're right but I'm not a normal human. I'm a mutant.

My name is Kyle Eng. I'm 14 years old and gifted with the ability to glide on the air. My life on the ground is full of troubles, bullies, biased teachers, and anti mutant groups but when I'm here in the sky, I feel as if I'm someone else. I'm calm, it's peaceful here.

About my teachers, if you were to ask them how I was doing in class, they would probably say that I was failing, or that they don't know who I am but if you were to check out my grades, you will find A's and B's. Everyone at school knows that I'm a mutant. It's a total secret so of course, the whole town knows (to quote Harry Potter).

I have retractable glider wings in my sides. When I want to, they attach to my arms and kind of fold out of my torso. I can jump to great heights allowing me to get enough altitude to glide.

Because of my powers, I am what some psychiatrists might call a "bully magnet". Everyday when school ends, I try to get away from them but they are too quick. They tie me to the flag pole and leave me there. I normally have to wait for someone to either let me down or for their badly tied knots to loosen so that I can get away.

My home is probably the worst. My parents are embarrassed be me and act as if I don't exist. I have to cook for myself, to my own laundry, and no one seems to care that there is a teen in their house other than their perfect first child, my older brother. Chris is 17 years old and eats like an elephant. He is the star of his school's football team and mom and dad's favorite. He is one of the worst bullies of all. He sometimes leads the football team in beating the tar out of me.

All of that is behind me now. I'm flying with my bags on my way to a new life. I finally got fed up with all of the beatings, and the ridicule, and the bad parenting so I packed my bags and took off. My parents won't miss me but somewhere, there is a place that I will be able to live without being and outcast.

(to be continued in Chapter: Unity)


	7. Alert!

Hi, Son of the Specter 992 here. Just in case you haven't seen yet, I've already started on Chapter: Unity. The first chapter is already up so read, enjoy, and reply.


	8. Megaton

Marauders

Chapter 7: Megaton

By Son of the Specter 992

"Can I help you Butch?"

"Yeah you little freak of a bastard, you can hold still while I beat the shit out of you and your fucking little friends."

I looked around at my Sean and Seth, my only friends in the school, and asked them telepathically what their opinion was. They gave me a thumbs down which was the only response they could.

"Sorry Butch, but counsel has spoken. We say that instead of us bowing to you, you should be bowing to us."

I put out my hand so that my palm was facing Butch. I concentrated on creating a gravitational field around him.

I heard people yelling. "Hey look everyone, Gerald is tormenting Butch again"

I didn't need to look up to know that a crowd was gathering around me, I could read the thoughts of everyone on the playground. I completed the field around Butch and increased the downward force on him ten times. As much as he resisted he couldn't resist the inevitability of him being forced onto his front like a magnet to a refrigerator.

"UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE. I GIVE, I GIVE!" I could hear him screaming.

"Sorry Butch, your on the baseball team so you should know, three strikes and you're out. This is the third time that you've bugged us and I'm not showing any mercy."

"Let him go Gerald Morreli!" a voice from nowhere said. I recognized the voice. It was my older sister, Serena.

All of the sudden my gravity field disappeared. Butch got up and ran away.

"Serena, quit using your powers to short mine out." I demanded.

"No Gerry, Aunt Judy told us not to use our powers in school."

"Screw Aunt Judy."

"Do you want to have any friends?"

"I have friends but you've motivated me, I'm out of here but let me warn you Serena with a poem. In flower's day bloom, the smell can't compare, the fragrance in the room, the aroma in the air, twas the prettiest flower from what I can tell, but then it crossed god, and it went to hell."

I turned to leave. "Sean, Seth, you guys coming?"

They followed me to the back alley of the school.

Sean spoke up first. "You never told us that your sister had powers too."

"Yeah," I answered, "she can put a mental lock on another person's powers. She uses them to keep me in check."

Ding-Dong, the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Come on Seth, class is starting. Are you coming Gerry?"

"Nah, I'll catch up with you later."

"You're not going up to the roof again, are you?"

"You got it."

"Oh come on Gerry, your parents are dead and standing on the roof contemplating suicide is not going to bring them back. Lets go Seth. I think that he needs to be alone."

Sean and Seth left me alone. I climbed up the fire escape to the roof and stood there on the edge looking at my right arm.

I looked up at the sky. "Mom, dad, why did you have to leave me? I feel so empty but I can't kill myself or else Serena would feel this way." I looked back at my arm. It had so many deep scars from when I cut myself. A tear rolled down my cheek. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME AND SERENA!" I yelled to the heavens in hopes that they would hear me and respond.

(To be continued in Chapter: Unity)

AN: that is one of the saddest stories I've ever written. Thank you so much Lady Shalafa for giving me this character to use and I hope that I wrote him up to your approval. Read, Review, and please, GIVE ME MORE GOD DAMN CHARACTERS. I NEED THEM EVER SO BADLY. Thank you.


	9. MadHatter

Marauders

Chapter 8: Mad-Hatter

By Son of the Specter 992

"Kisa, wake up." I heard my foster mom's shrill voice coming from the door of my walk in closet turned room.

"Lillian, it's 5:00 am. What do you want at this hour?"

"First off, call me mom, and secondly, today's the day for you to clean the attic."

"Your not my mother Lillian. You're my foster parent. And that doesn't mean that you have the right to use me for free labor like everyone else."

"Young lady, I have put a roof above your head. I have fed you. I have given you a place to sleep. You should at least show some appreciation."

"Excuse me? Who do you have keep this house clean? Who makes all of the food that you and your pig of a daughter eat while all that you leave her is leftover table scraps? Me, that's who. And you call this giving me a place to sleep? You had me empty this minuscule closet and threw me a sleeping bag. If anyone should be showing anyone any appreciation, you should be appreciating me."

"Now you look here you little shrew, I have been kind enough to open my doors to a mutant like you. If you don't shape up soon, you will find yourself on a one way trip back to the orphanage."

"Fine, send me back there so that I can argue with the idiotic nurses. It's a lot better that living in another house where I am abused."

She left the room and stomped down the hall defeated.

My name is Kisa Rikudo. As you can obviously tell, I'm a mutant. I'm 15 years old and have been moving from foster home to foster home for 8 years. I discovered my powers when I was 7 years old, my older brother was always picking on me so I used my powers of illusions to make him believe that he was being chased constantly by a giant serpent. The trauma put him into an asylum.

My parents figured out instantly that I was the cause of it. Without a second thought they abandoned me on the streets of Trenton. I wandered around aimlessly for days. Eventually hunger kicked in and I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself on a thin cot in a large room. I looked around and saw that there were many beds of the same fashion being made by thin looking kids wearing grey.

I would hear one of them yelling, "Ma'am, she's waking up."

I turned towards the voice and saw a woman who looked to be in her 30's walked up to my bed.

"you were found on the streets right outside of Goucher College. You were brought here and you've been asleep since. You've been sleeping here for 5 days."

Since then I have been moved from foster home to foster home being abused and used for free labor.

(to be continued in Chapter: Unity)


	10. Poison

Marauders

Chapter 9: Poison

By Son of the Specter 992

Restraints, they come in many forms. Ropes, chains, straight jackets, and in my case, gloves.

My powers are unique. They aren't in my control. If I didn't wear my gloves people would get hurt. I guess that this is how other mutants feel as well. The asylum gave them to me to keep my powers in check. They are laced in a chemical that stops them from being melted and keeping the acid inside my hands.

I was cursed with the ability to secrete a powerful acid out of my hands. It ruined my life. I was born in Albany, New York. I had a normal childhood until high school. I was head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the school.

My boyfriend was the quarterback of the football team. We were the golden pair. Where one of us was, the other wasn't very far behind. But it all changed in our junior year.

The football team had just won the state finals and we were going to my best friend, Jennifer's, house for a celebration party. Everyone on the football team, baseball team, soccer team, and cheerleading squad was there. There was pizza, Chinese food, and beer (I skipped the beer).

At around 8:00 pm the door opened and my boyfriend walked in. I ran up to him and gave him a big congratulatory hug. Big mistake. As soon as my hands touched him I heard him shriek in pain. The music stopped and I let go of him. He fell onto his stomach and I saw his back. On it was a sticky green liquid that was eating away at his skin. There were burns on his back and his shirt had been burned through.

When I looked at my hands, they were covered with the same acid like substance but my hands weren't getting burned.

I was snapped back to reality by the sounds of sirens. Everyone at the party was in a circle that formed around me and my boyfriend. The door burst open and a group of paramedics and police men entered the house. The paramedics put him on a stretcher and rushed him out of the house and into the ambulance waiting outside.

The police put chemical bags on my hands and handcuffed me behind my back. They put me in the back of their police car and drove me to the police station. I was brought to an interrogation room. A cop entered the room and started to question me. I didn't answer any of his questions. I was traumatized. How could I not be? I had just burned my boyfriend.

I spent two weeks in a police holding cell until they moved me to an asylum. It took me four years to recover and I was finally released.

(To be continued in Chapter: Unity)


End file.
